


Another Pisspot

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Fiery Templar and the Fearless Assassin [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Charlotte's teh daughter of Arno and Élise, Gen, OC centric, This is cute, enjoy, there will be more.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte Dorian doesn't like being cooped up in the house, so she sneaks out to play games in Paris, this time she takes Jacques the stable boy with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Pisspot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Charlotte smirked to herself, pleased that she had once again given that bumbling butler the slip. "Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! Good heavens, child where are you!" the butler called. Charlotte giggled, pressing her hands to her mouth to mute the sound. She watched as the pompously dressed fool trotted pass her hiding spot. "Mademoiselle!" he shrilled. Charlotte waited until the man vanished from sight. She closed her eyes, delving deep into her senses the way her father taught her, smiling as she watched the butler's glowing blue aura vanish around the corner and back into the house.

Charlotte opened her eyes, grinning and spun around. She had never been to this part of the grounds. It was strictly off limits when her parents weren't home. She was confined to the gardens and under the watchful eye of that annoying butler and the head maid. This time though, she had managed to give both of them the slip. Charlotte rounded the corner, and nearly ran into a boy. Charlotte hiked up her skirts and side stepped in one fluid motion. "Seems like those dance lessons Mama insisted I do payed off finally," she said aloud, pleased that she avoided a disaster. She stared up at the doe-eyed boy. "Oh, hello."

"Hello," the boy said, brushing his dirty blond hair out of his grey eyes. He had a splash of freckles across his nose and cheeks. He stared at Charlotte for several long moments, noting her fine dress and done up hair. "You're the girl from the house," the boy said, a note of awe in his voice.

Charlotte smiled. "Indeed," she said. "I am the girl from the house. And you're the… stable boy from the stable." She added, noting his dirty common clothes and shoes.

"I heard them calling for you," the stable boy said. "You must be the Maîtriser and Maîtresse's daughter."

Charlotte smiled. "Do you want to play a game?" she asked, glancing about to make sure none of the servants were watching or that her parents haven't returned. The boy's face fell as he looked at the stables he still had to muck, the stable master was nowhere to be seen. She wondered if her father had fired him.

The boy's face brightened then dimmed. "I would love to," he said, looking away from her. "But I have to muck out those stalls otherwise Maîtriser Geoffroy will be very mad."

A mischievous grin spread across Charlotte's heart shaped face. "Only if Maîtriser Geoffroy catches you, will he be mad." Charlotte could see the gears working in the boy's head, eyes widening in realization that she was right. "It won't be for long."

"Alright," the boy said. He leaned his shovel against the wall and wiped his hands on his trousers. "Lead the way uuh…" the blushed, realizing he had no idea what her name was. Charlotte giggled behind her hands.

"Charlotte," she supplied. The boy flushed again, the pink ending at his hairline.

"I'm Jacques," the boy said. Charlotte smiled, nodding once. "But please, lead the way." Jacques said. Charlotte grinned, and spun on her heel.

"This way," she said, hiking up her skirts and heading to the gap in the wall. She peeked around it, Jacques behind her. She smiled, making sure nobody spotted them and that the butler was gone. She was about to tell Jacques the cost was clear when the last person she wanted to see appeared. "Oh God," Charlotte hissed.

"What? What is it?" Jacques asked.

"It's Uncle Bellec," Charlotte sighed, "Mama calls him a narrow-minded fool that can't see pass his own nose." She stared at Jacques who looked at her wide eyed. "Mama says it's true, though."

"What… how are we going to escape?" Jacques asked, watching as Bellec walked up to the door and knocked. Charlotte grinned, and spotted a cart full of hay nearby.

"We hide in there until Uncle Bellec is gone," Charlotte said, pointing to the cart. She heard the butler greet Bellec and the old man walked in, the door closing behind him. "Now," Charlotte hissed, grabbing Jacques's hand and running towards the hay cart. She boosted him into the sweet smelling dried grass before she climbed in herself. She heard Jacques grunt as her elbow landed in his gut. Charlotte squirmed until she could peek out of the hay. They stayed there for five minutes, just to make sure Bellec didn't come out.

"You've done this before… haven't you?" Jacques asked. Charlotte glanced at the boy, gave an ambiguous smile before glancing about again.

"Let's go now, if we wait any longer Uncle Bellec will come out and we'll lose our chance," Charlotte hissed, before slipping out of the hay cart.

"H-hey, wait!" Jacques called, tumbling out of the hay cart after Charlotte. The young girl looked at him, sighing with exasperation.

"You need to learn to be sneakier," Charlotte said, helping Jacques to his feet. He thanked her, brushing the dirt off of him. "Now, this way." Charlotte dragged him into the crowd of people and into the heart of Paris.

* * *

Charlotte giggled as Jacques stared wide-eyed at the bustling crowds of Paris. "You never left the grounds have you?" she asked, side stepping a puddle with ease.

"No," Jacques said. "Never. Well, not since I came to be your stable boy, I haven't. Maîtriser Geoffroy found me in an orphanage after he told your father he needed a stable boy to help him. I don't remember much from my time in the orphanage though."

"You're from an orphanage," Charlotte's eyes grew wide, "amazing. I've never met a real orphan before. Papa says orphans are grimy, but I should give them a franc because everyone deserves a chance."

"Your father sounds like a good man," Jacques said.

"He is," Charlotte agreed, glancing up at the sky, then around at the people. The smells of Paris always fascinated her. The unwashed bodies of the common folk, the scent of decay from the butchers and the fresh baked bread from the bakeries. She wished her parents took her out more, instead of keeping her cooped up in the house. "I only wish he and Mama weren't always so busy."

"What keeps them so busy?"

"They won't tell me," Charlotte huffed, puffing her cheeks out. "I'm ten and they won't tell me! I'm old enough to know."

Jacques didn't know how to reply to that. He bit his lip, eyeing Charlotte with something akin to mystic awe. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't see the oncoming carriage. "Charlotte!" Jacques shouted, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her out of the way. They fell into some crates, the wood snapping beneath their weight. A chicken squawked in indignation, wings flapping as it tried to get away quickly. Jacques stared at Charlotte, her green eyes bright and felt a blush color his cheeks when he realized the tips of their noses were touching. He scrambled off of her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry Mademoiselle Charlotte!"

"Thank you," Charlotte said, a smile spreading across her face. "You saved me." She stood up, and brushed herself off.

"I just…" Jacques mumbled, trailing off. "What game are we going to play?" he asked. Charlotte grinned.

"It's not really a game," she said, glancing about at the people that passed by. " _You_ are gonna pick someone's pocket."

"What? I'm not a thief!" Jacques protested.

"You are only a thief if you are caught," Charlotte said, "Papa said so. Now, watch me, it's rather simple." Charlotte slipped into the crowd, hiding in plain sight. Jacques watched her as she stalked her target, a plump woman in an overly frilly dress. She slipped her hand between the bodice of the dress and the skirt and extracted it before the woman even noticed that she was being robbed. Charlotte slipped out of the crowd and into another one, before reappearing besides Jacques. She held up two francs. "See, it's easy. Now you try."

"How did you do that?" Jacques whispered. Charlotte gave a coy smile and slipped the two coins into her coin pouch. "Who taught you how to do that?"

"Papa, now go. Your turn." She made shooing motions with her hands and Jacques slipped into the crowd. Charlotte watched him, he didn't hide as well as she could and kept bumping into people, mumbling apologies. Finally, he was able to get one target and was about to pick their pocket when Charlotte heard a familiar voice.

"…I don't know Arno; do you think she'll—"

"Jacques!" Charlotte hissed, spotting her parents. She couldn't see what they were discussing but she knew if they spotted her, she'll be in serious trouble. She had to get home. The boy left his target and came up to her.

"I almost had it," he complained.

"No time, we need to get home!" Charlotte hissed, grabbing his wrist and tugging him into the crowd. She glanced over her shoulder, to make sure her parents haven't spotted her yet. It was then her father looked up, and as if he already knew she was there, looked right at her. Charlotte swallowed and slipped into the crowd.

* * *

It was a mad dash back home, Charlotte ended up losing Jacques in the crowd and had no time to go back and look for him. He eventually found her on the road to the house. She shoved him towards the stables once they neared the house. "Don't tell anyone anything," she told him as she gave him the shove. Jacques stared at her, before going to where he left his shovel.

Charlotte dusted off her skirts, glancing behind her to make sure there was no mud. She glanced around once again to make sure nobody was going to see her before entering the house. The main hall was empty, a vase atop a beautiful mahogany table beneath the large mirror and the plush red runner where they only things she saw. She breathed a sigh of relief she had beat her parents home.

Charlotte grabbed her skirts, she wished her mother let her wear trousers more often, before going up the stairs. The house was quiet; she had done it again. She managed to give everyone the slip and sneak back without anyone being any wiser. Standing a bit straighter with her shoulders thrown back a little. She slipped into one of the parlor rooms, closed the door behind her only to turn and gasped. Her mother was sitting there are the table, tapping her fingernails upon it. Charlotte swallowed.

"Charlotte Françoise," Élise said. Charlotte glanced about, spotting her father inspecting a glass bobble on the mantle of the fire place.

"Mama, Papa," Charlotte said, forcing a smile and lacing her fingers behind her back. "What a… pleasant surprise!"

"Where were you this afternoon?" Arno asked, setting the bobble down on the mantle. He turned to face his daughter, arms folded over his chest. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak. "And don't lie," Arno added, "I saw you in the market earlier."

Charlotte felt her cheeks burn with mortification. "Sorry Mama, Papa…" she mumbled, looking at her feet. "I was bored and the butler is so easy to sneak away from," Charlotte sighed. "I didn't hurt anyone."

"That's not the point," Élise said, "the point, Charlotte, is that you are our daughter and your father and I have a lot of enemies that would like to hurt us by hurting you."

"We only ask that you stay in the house because we love you," Arno said, walking up to his daughter and putting a hand on her head.

"How can I make sure nobody hurts me if I don't know who to look for? Why won't you tell me anything, I'm ten-years-old, aren't I old enough to know?" Charlotte asked, looking between her parents. Arno sighed, rubbing his face, while Élise looked away.

"Charlotte, sweetling," Élise began, but stopped when she heard raised voices coming from the hall.

"Arno!" a coarse voice hollered and the door burst open. Bellec stood in the doorway, holding Jacques by the back of his shirt. He tossed the frightened stable boy at Arno's feet. "I saw this boy sneaking around back," Bellec said. "Could be a spy."

"I… I…" Jacques swallowed as he stared up at Arno, "I just wanted to say th-thank you to… Mademoiselle Charlotte…" he mumbled looking at the floor.

"Papa, no," Charlotte shouted, rushing to Jacques side and putting herself between the boy and her father. "His name is Jacques and he's my friend," Charlotte smiled at Jacques, "he saved my life." Charlotte watched as her parents' eyes widen, and sly smiles spread across their faces.

"Well, we should do something nice for the boy, Arno," Élise said, "he did save our daughter's life."

"Indeed, what should we do?" Arno mused, tapping his lips, his eyes settled on Bellec. The old man scowled.

"No, I'm not doing it Arno," Bellec seethed, "I'm not training another pisspot."

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Introducing Charlotte Françoise Dorian, the impish and beautiful daughter of Arno and Élise. As well as her side kick Jacques. Charlotte is named after her grandfathers. 
> 
> This is sorta the squeal to the fic I posted last night, but not directly. They'll probably be more adventures of Charlotte and Jacques.
> 
> I also plan to continue A Most Intriguing Proposition as well. We have to visit Vienna, Arno needs to react to the news he's going to be a daddy, Arno needs to hold his little girl for the first time…
> 
> And I need to write HayZiio and a birthday fic for a friend.
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!


End file.
